Fenrir
Fenrir is a member of the Vali Team previously affiliated with Khaos Brigade. He is a wolf that possesses giant fangs that can kill a God, Satan, and even a legendary Dragon. He is the first son of Loki and Angrboða in Norse mythology, and the older brother of Midgardsormr. Appearance Fenrir has the appearance of a giant wolf with ash grey fur, standing at about 10 meters tall. In Volume 11, his size has drastically decreased. In the anime, Fenrir's fur was a greyish blue and he had two big yellow horns coming out of his shoulders. Personality Following his first appearance, Fenrir has been shown to be extremely loyal to his father and creator, Loki. After being subjugated, Fenrir has shown attachment towards Le Fay Pendragon. In the short-story "Wolf's Emblem", he was the narrative voice and it was shown that he possessed self-awareness and human-like intelligence, though his way of thought was different than a normal human's. He also has his own view of hierarchy within the Vali Team, in which he ranks Kuroka and Bikou at the bottom. Despite being known as the God Devouring Wolf, the only Norse God he fears is Víðarr. History Fenrir is the first child of Loki and the Giantess Angrboða, and the elder brother of the Dragon King, Midgardsormr (the Midgard Serpent). Fenrir is considered to be one of the most dangerous beasts created by Loki, having power that rivals the Two Heavenly Dragons, and is nicknamed the God-Devouring Wolf (神喰狼 Kamijiki Ōkami). At one point, he mated with a Giantess who was transformed into a wolf by his father and had 2 sons: Sköll (スコル Sukoru) and Hati Hróðvitnisson (ハティ Hati). Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Fenrir first appeared in Volume 7 alongside his father, the evil Norse God, Loki, who was trying to kill Odin. He summoned the giant wolf as backup to deal with Occult Research Club member who were acting as Odin's bodyguards, Fenrir's presence alone was enough to freeze them with fear. Loki sent him to attack Rias which prompted Issei to defend her from his fangs, however Fenrir was able to pierce Issei through his armor, dealing a fatal wound without noticing. As things were turning for the worst, Vali and his team arrived to assist, forcing Loki and Fenrir to retreat. He and Loki returned to disturb the alliance between Odin and the Japanese Deities, also bring Fenrir's sons; Sköll and Hati Hróðvitnisson, as well as clones of the Midgardsormr. During the final battle against the Gremory and Vali Teams, Fenrir was temporarily captured using the Gleipnir chains forged by Dwarves and enchanted by Dark Elves but was able to escape with the help of one of his sons. He then attacks Vali using his teeth to bite through Vali's Scale Mail and pierced through Vali's body with his claws, before heading to attack Tannin, whom he easily defeats. Fenrir was then sent to a different location alongside with Vali by Kuroka, being held back by Vali in his Juggernaut Drive before being subjugated by Gleipnir and then Arthur's Excalibur Ruler. Fenrir reappears in Volume 11, accompanying Le Fay and Kuroka as one of Ophis's bodyguards. During Cao Cao's attack, Fenrir switched positions with Vali through a magic circle set up by Le Fay and Kuroka. At the beginning of Volume 12, Fenrir is seen along with the rest of the Vali Team hiding in the Gremory Palace. He is later seen attacking the Grim Reapers under Hades along with his fellow teammates. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 15, Fenrir appears alongside Vali, Bikou, and Arthur, in Romania meeting up with Azazel who was in Romania as well. In Volume 16, Fenrir, along with Bikou and Arthur, battled with the possessor of the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem, and the magicians from Hexennacht. In Volume 20, Fenrir was with the other members of Vali Team that were on a mission to find the location of the stolen City that Qlippoth are using as their based of operation, when the rest of D×D got word of their intel, they later joined the fight against Qlippoth. In Volume 21, days after Trihexa was unleashed upon the world, Fenrir and the rest of Vali Team were sent off to the Northern Europe region to counter attack Qlippoth's army led by Aži Dahāka with one of the imperial beasts body under its control. At the conclusion of the war, many of the mythology leaders manage to seal Trihexa into the Isolated Barrier Field along with themselves, Azazel tells the members of Vali Team to look after Vali in his absence before he's sealed. In Volume 22, Fenrir and the rest of the Vali Team goes fishing with the Occult Research Club and Issei's parents. When taunted and slapped on the head by Bikou to dive into the sea and catch some fish, annoyed by Bikou, Fenrir bites him. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Fenrir then appeared as part Vali's Team in the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup to participate in the Rating Game World Tournament. In Volume 24, Fenrir was part of Vali's team for the Rating Game World Tournament. When they went against Rias' Team, Fenrir was restored to 80% of his original strength. Fenrir, Bikou, Vali and Gogmagog initially faced off against Vasco Strada but overpowered by him, Vali then took Fenrir elsewhere as Arthur decided to battle Vasco himself. Vali had taken him to the location where Rias and Crom Cruach were present, there Vali goes up against Crom Cruach as Fenrir battles Rias clad in her dark armor by Gasper. Their battle continues on until Gogmagog also arrives and eliminates their healer; Valerie from the game. Vasco also arrives to assist Rias but Gasper warns her to forfeit as to continuing would be fatal to her, reluctant at first, Rias eventually does so and the winners are Vali's team. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Fenrir is regarded as even more dangerous than his father Loki, an Evil God, and is considered on par with the Heavenly Dragons before they were sealed. He was able to easily overpower Tannin, a former Dragon King, and even Vali in his Juggernaut Drive was unable to defeat him. In fact, before losing most of his power, he was among the "Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World", comparable to the King of Monsters Typhon. During the the match against "Team Rias Gremory", it is revealed that Fenir can transform back into his larger form, in which he can use 80% of his original strength. God-Killing Fangs: Fenrir's strongest attribute are his immensely powerful fangs that are said to be able to kill even the most powerful beings, including Gods. Claws: Fenrir's claws have proven to be extremely powerful as well, being able to pierce through the Scale Mail armor with ease, as well as effortlessly defeating Tannin with a swipe. Immense Durability: Fenrir is extremely durable, able to fully take on the attacks of the Gremory Team, Vali Team and Tannin with little to no injuries. Even after being bombarded by Rias Gremory in her Forbidden Invade Balor the Princess form, it was capable of continuing to fight against her without any problems despite his injuries. Immense Speed: Fenrir is able to move at god-like speeds, making him extremely dangerous when attacking with his fangs and claws. He was capable of easily dodging Rias Gremory's and Gasper Vladi's attacks. Enhanced Senses: Fenrir possesses incredible senses, as he can sense the expressions and emotions of his comrades in the Vali Team with incredible accuracy. He was able to detect Valerie Tepes, even though she was hidden in a building which allowed Fenrir and Gogmagog to retire her from the match. Trivia *Fenrir was among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World" before losing his powers.High School DxD Light Novel Volume 13 Afterword References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Asgard Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Vali Team Category:Mythological Figures Category:DxD Category:Former Antagonist